Todd the speed demon
by joey starkey
Summary: an old friend of todd comes and todd is reminded what he was. toddXMaurecia jennyXOC
1. Chapter 1

The principle of Wayside school said over the intercom "attention school we have a new student please welcome joseph Starkey." Joey walked in and saw Todd and said "Todd that you buddy good to see you again." Todd got up and said "I can't believe you remember me." Joey chuckled and said" well it's hard to forget the only other top speed demon in town." Todd looked down and said "the speed demons broke now there just normal shoes now." Joey grabbed the shoes and tinkered with them and the bottom started glowing again. Joey smiled and said "the demons are back in town." They all sat down and the lesson started joey and Todd were staring at the clock "come on" joey said then it rang joey bolted out the door and went to burger king and back to the cafeteria. Todd and friend came in and sat next to joey. "Hay Todd got you a combo meal." Joey said giving Todd the bag. Todd said" Joey your hunger is bigger than your top speed." Maurecia said" so you're a speed demon ha I'm the fastest in the whole school." Joey said "yea 3rd fastest me and Todd are at the top." Maurecia got mad and said "first one to get to miss. Jewel's class is declared fastest." Joey bolted out and left Maurecia in the dust they made it to class and joey was leaning on the wall and said "could you be any slower." She fell on the ground and Todd picked her up and put her on her the end of class was recess and Todd was nerves about going fast again so he takes a deep breath and started walking and gained speed fast his friend saw him and Maurecia said "ok Todd did stunts?" "Hell yea me and Todd me did pretty much every stunt you can do with a bike or skate board. Speed was a drug and we were attics. Well time to go want to come to my house?" Joey said looking at Jenny, Todd, and Maurecia. They all went to Joeys. Joey opened the garage door with his I phone inside there was a cart full of tools, an oversized candy machine full of gummy candy, table and a pegboard, chest freezer, fridge full of soda, and speakers everywhere without any sigh of connection. "Ok I have died and gone to bike haven." Jenny said as joey walked over to her and said "well I already see an angle." She blushed and Maurecia looked at the speakers and said "what do all these speakers go to?" Joey said "my I phone they all link to my I phone via Bluetooth watch. I tunes last resort papa roach." Then it started playing. Joey pressed pause and said "let's have a movie night I will order pizza." "I say do it." Todd said. Joey called pizza hut" hay one pepperoni over stuffed crust pizza and 2XL order of fries. OK by." Joey pressed a button on his phone and 2 saucer chairs, table, and 2 bean bag chairs came out the floor. Todd jumped on the bean bag chair and said "dibs on the bean bag." Maurecia sat on the other was about to hit Todd when he grabbed it mid punch. Maurecia gasped and said" wow Todd you never can do that you normally just take it." Todd just shrugged and said" I was tough before but when my speed demons broke I just shut down." Joey got up and said "go home and get your PJ's I'm going to get the pizza." They all bolted out the door and were all back in under a minuet Joey was in a pair of black pajama pants with green skulls and a black shirt with the same skull, Todd was in a pair of blue pajama pants with flaming tires on it and a blue shirt that said burning rubber, Maurecia was in a pair of dark purple pajama pants with a matching shirt, and Jenny had the same thing Joey had but with purple skulls. Joey put the pizza on the table and said "let the fun begin." They were settled in when joey turned off the lights and the skulls on his and Jenny's clothes started glowing. Todd and Maurecia started laughing. Joey said" ok on with the movie." He put in the movie in time and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

After the movie Todd said" what do we do now?" joey looked at everyone and said " video game marathon ." they played for about 3 hours Todd fell asleep and Maurecia had her head on his chest and they had their arms around each other joey toke a picture with his phone and said " so going on Facebook." Jenny sat next to Joey and they fell asleep.

5AM Joey's speakers made an air horn sound and everyone woke up Joey turned off the alarm and Jenny opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddling with Joey she jumped and fell on the floor. Joey, Todd and Maurecia were all dressed. Jenny went in to the bath room and was ready to go. Everybody made it to school with 30 min to spare. Joey showed the picture to Todd and Maurecia. Todd said" don't post that pic." Joey hit the button and said" too late" they all sat down the walls started moving and Todd said" Miss. Jewels the walls are moving again we need to get everyone out." everyone ran out Maurecia got trapped under sum desks and Todd was trying to get them off after he did they were trapped Todd toke something out of his pocket and it extended and stop the walls but there faces were 1 centimeter away from each other." Todd you saved us" Maurecia said hugging Todd then he said" that won't holed for long Maurecia get out I'll be fine goodbye." He kissed her and the walls slammed shut. Everyone was devastated everybody said something

Joey-he died a hero I'll never forget him

Maurecia- I'll never punch him again

Myron-I'll vote for him being class president

Miss. Jewels-I'll never make him go home on the kinder garden bus again.

The locker behind them started shacking Maurecia opened it and everyone gasped

YO review,now,PLEASE


End file.
